Time for Three
by Jooles34
Summary: Jack and Ianto are in a compromising position with a sexy woman from Jack’s past. Smut and sexual situations. Follows on from Partners in Time.
1. Chapter 1

_AN – this is a direct follow on from the first chapter of my story "Partners in Time", but is just slash, pure and simple, so I have removed it from the main story. If you want to find out who Jay is and how the three of them got into this situation you can read that story, or you can just stay here and have the smut...It's slow starting, but I do so love a long build up!_

_I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters, but take full responsibility for the actions of Jay Hunter._

Jay sat on the edge of the desk with a predatory look on her face. It was similar to one that Jack wore sometimes, the one that both frightened and excited Ianto at the same time. Turning round again he saw that it was the same expression Jack wore now as he leaned heavily against the door, preventing Ianto's escape.

Ianto looked quickly between them. Things were about to turn very bad for Ianto Jones.

Carefully keeping the nervous expression on his face Ianto grinned to himself. Oh goodie he thought.

Jack studied Ianto's nervous look, worried for a moment. Was he pushing the young man too far? Ianto gave him a small wink, reassuring him. Grinning Jack strode forward enveloping Ianto into a fierce embrace. Kissing him passionatly Jack walked him backwards until Ianto came to rest against the desk and between Jay's legs.

Jack broke the kiss and leaned around Ianto towards Jay. The woman shifted her weight forwards and they kissed over Ianto's shoulder, squeezing the young man's body between theirs, moaning into each other's mouths. Jack was again the first to break the kiss and he turned Ianto around so he was now facing Jay.

Jay, whose hands had so far not moved from the desk top, looked at the young man breathing heavily in front of her. Breathing like that just from kissing. She moved her gaze over his shoulder to look at Jack again. Ianto felt Jack moving away from behind him, the warmth suddenly disappearing from his back. Jack and Jay seemed capable of communicating so much without even using words. Ianto felt a sudden, unexpected pang of jealousy, but this quickly vanished as Jay wrapped her hands around his tie and pulled his face down to hers.

Ianto fell into the soft kiss. He put his hands onto Jay's waist. She in turn moaned into the kiss and she felt strong hands squeeze her through the corset. The movement told her everything she needed to know. The boy was willing to play. Jay's kiss grew more passionate and Ianto matched her, his body reacting to her probing tongue.

Jay pulled back from the kiss and appraised Ianto with her eyes. She was breathing heavily and Ianto was fascinated with the way her corset accentuated the heaving of her chest as her lungs filled with air.

Jay moved slowly. Her hands let go of Ianto's tie and she spread them across his chest. She let her hands wander inside Ianto's jacket and slide down the silky material at the back of his waistcoat.

Then, suddenly, somehow, the jacket was on the floor. Moving her hands slowly again Jay moved her fingers down to the buttons on his waistcoat and just as slowly she undid them. She stroked her fingers down the material of the shirt underneath, teasing Ianto, before removing the waistcoat in one swift move.

Ianto had his eyes closed now, concentrating on his breathing. Jay continued her slow movements. She reached for his tie, taking her time, undoing the knot. Ianto held his breathe as Jay slowly, slowly, slowly pulled on one end of the tie, sliding the silk from around his neck.

The tie eventually joined the jacket and waistcoat on the floor and Jay turned her attentions to Ianto's shirt buttons. She licked her lips as she continued to tease Ianto by being so slow, undoing one button at a time. She refused to touch an inch of Ianto's skin as she went until finally his shirt was undone and untucked.

Ianto sucked in a deep breath as Jay finally ran her hands across his chest. Her hands continued up his shoulders and she pushed Ianto's shirt off his shoulders, down his arms, and onto the floor. Ianto heard Jack behind him growling at the sight of Ianto's finally naked torso. In the torment that Jay was exacting on him he had almost forgotten that Jack was there. He must have been stood behind him this whole time, just watching.

Jay nodded down at Ianto's shoes. He obeyed immediately, taking a step back and taking off his shoes. He removed his socks too for good measure. He stood up again not sure where he should stand now. Jay fixed him in the eye and Ianto wasted no time in resuming his previous position. Jay hooked her fingers into the Ianto's belt loops and pulled him closer to her. She nodded to Jack over her shoulder. Another unspoken instruction mobilised Jack into action and he headed towards the other side of the desk.

As Jack opened a drawer and started to search for something Jay unbuckled Ianto's belt and undid his trousers. She made certain to not touch Ianto's straining erection as she eased the smart trousers and boxers off him. Ianto stepped out of his reaming clothes as they pooled around his ankles.

He knew what Jack was looking for. That was the drawer that Jack used to keep lube handy. As Jack walked back to their side of the desk Ianto began to quiver in anticipation.

Jack stood behind him. Ianto was now completely naked, between him and Jay, who was still perched on the edge of the desk. Jay hooked her legs around Ianto's and used them to pull Ianto even closer to her. He was now nestled between her thighs as her leather boots ran up the outside of his legs. She now wrapped her legs around his, using her heels against his inner thighs to force Ianto's legs apart. Her hands were on his chest, his breathing was shallow as she waited for what he knew was coming next.

Jack coated his fingers in the lube and pressed his body close against Ianto's as he pushed one finger inside the young man. Ianto gasped as he felt Jack enter him. Jay used the second to pull his open mouth into a kiss. She held him close to him with her legs and ran her hands all over his body as Jack slowly increased the number of fingers inside him.

Ianto's head was spinning and his legs threatening to buckle as Jack's talented, probing fingers reached inside him. Jack's other arm was wrapped around his waist, hand resting on his stomach. Jay kissed Ianto allowing him to finally put his hands on her body again. He loved the feel of the firm corset supporting her curves as he ran his hands all over her. Jay, however, was very stubbornly not touching Ianto below the waist despite how desperately his cock wanted to be touched.

Jay stopped and pulled back from Ianto once more. She unwrapped her legs and gently pushed Ianto away from her. Jack kept his fingers buried deep inside Ianto as the pair each took a step back. Jack leant his mouth against Ianto's neck and started to lick and nibble the smooth skin. Ianto leant his head back gasping at the renewed pleasures being placed on his body.

Jay leant back on the desk and put one foot up onto Ianto's chest. She smiled at him. Ianto, already half dazed with pleasure, really wasn't sure if his hands would do what he asked of them. But, as ever, he tried his best. He leant backwards against Jack who was happy to take his weight. He ran a hand up the leather of Jay's boot to the zip above Jay's knee. With the same slow pace that she had used on him earlier he unzipped her boot, sliding it gently off her foot.

Jay lowered her leg before repeating the move with her other leg. Ianto, his body still rocking against Jack's fingers, ran his hand higher up Jay's leg this time. His fingers left the leather and crept up the denim covering Jay's hot inner thigh. Jay groaned under his touch and momentarily threw her head back. Her hand suddenly shot down to grab his. She lifted her head back up looking him in the eye. She smiled but shook her head. Chastised Ianto removed Jay's second boot.

Jay spoke suddenly. "I think it's time Jack lost his clothes. Ianto?"

Ianto moaned as Jack withdrew his fingers, both of them reacting to Jay's instruction. He turned to kiss Jack, feeling the older man's arms surround him in a way that was so wonderfully familiar. Ianto wrapped his arms around his lover as their kissed deepened, become more passionate, tongues wrapping themselves around each other. Ianto was suddenly desperate to feel skin under his hands. He quickly undid Jack's shirt wrestling it off him before pulling up his undershirt. Ianto moaned against Jack's lips as his hands brushed Jacks firm, hot skin. Desperate now Ianto broke the kiss for long enough to pull the undershirt over Jack's head. As their lips found each other again Ianto's hands pulled at Jack's trousers, undoing them and easing them to floor. Jack, like normal, had not bothered with underwear which always made things easier.

Jack had obviously lost his boots while Jay was undressing Ianto and he leaned briefly on the younger man for support while he kicked his trousers off from his ankles. They pressed their now naked bodies together, their erections rubbing against each other, giving Ianto a taste of the friction he yearned to feel.

Jack placed his hands on Ianto's shoulders and gently guided him down onto his knees.

"No" said Jay, interrupting them. She was watching them from the desk, her eyes sparkling with lust.

Jack looked at her confused. This was the game. Why was she stopping it?

"You" said Jay; the tone of her voice clearly said 'don't argue'.

Jack looked confused still, unsure what to do. Ianto straightened up as he felt the atmosphere in the room shift. Jack was clearly losing control and it turned Ianto on more than he could say.

Swallowing deeply, Jack lowered himself to his knees. It's not that he didn't enjoy having Ianto's cock in his mouth, but the power was changing and Jack was not used to losing control.

Jay watched as Jack placed his hands on Ianto's hips before burying his face between his thighs. Jack's feelings of uncertainty soon fell away as he lost himself in the feel and taste of Ianto. The young man closed his eyes and curled his fingers in Jack's hair, groaning deeply as Jack's lips and tongue ran over his hardness. Jack's tongue teased Ianto, running up and down the smooth silky skin, flicking around the swollen head, dipping into the open tip.

Ianto had been teased for so long tonight, without being touched, that this delicate assault on him was taking him dangerously close to coming. Ianto and the watching Jay gasped together as Jack suddenly changed pace and tipping his head forwards took Ianto's full length into his mouth. He moved his head up and down, his teeth, tongue, lips and cheeks all working together to carry Ianto closer and closer to the edge.

But Jack knew his lover well and knew that Jay wouldn't tolerate him letting Ianto come like this. Before the Welshman reached the point of no return, Jack released him from his mouth and brushed his lips over quivering thighs before standing up and taking him in his arms and kissing him deeply. Jay watched as their hands roamed each others bodies and their erections rubbed against each other. Suddenly her skin was too hot for clothes.

"Boys" she said, her voice thick and husky with want.

Jack and Ianto broke their kiss and turned their attentions to the woman. Ianto moved first, quickly covering the short distance to Jay on the desk. He slipped his arms around her and she kissed him, the way she had just watched Jack kiss him. Jack was suddenly there too, pushing his face against theirs and the three tried to meld into one kiss, tongues, lips and teeth pushing together, flicking licking and nibbling.

Jay adjusted her legs so that they were more spread, one in between the thighs of each man. She moved Ianto's hands down to the metal clasps at the front of her corset. Knowing what she wanted him to do he took a moment to spread his hands out over her body, luxuriating in the feel of the corset constricting her body underneath. Her breath was quickening under his touch and he could feel her heaving body straining for release. His fingers felt the first clasp and clicked it open, followed by the next, and the next and the next. He kept going until the corset fell away from her body completely. Ianto pulled away from Jay slightly wanting the opportunity to see more of her body. She didn't stop him.

Jack's hands were already running over the areas of skin now left exposed by the loss of the corset. Ianto could now see that the sleeves that had shown under the corset were attached to a small top that was essentially just a strip of material covering Jay's full breasts. The material here was just as black and just as sheer. Ianto could see her nipples reacting to their sudden exposure to the air.

Jay knotted her hands into the hair of the two men in front of her as they continued to undress her. Their hands and mouths traced paths across her body as each part was unclothed. She helped when needed, raising her hips off the desk so her jeans and underwear could be removed in one go, but otherwise gave the two men no instruction.

Hands, tongues, fingers and lips were getting more desperate more needy and hard cocks were straining for release. Jay moved her legs once again. The one between Jack's legs was suddenly against Ianto, and the one that had been between the younger man's legs also went and with a deft movement Jay had pulled Ianto squarely in front of her and between her hot thighs.

She pulled her head back and brought her hands behind her to lean back on them. She gave Jack one last look, the unspoken instruction passing in their eyes. Jack moved behind Ianto. His hands caressed buttocks, back, chest, stomach before running lower and taking a firm but gentle grasp of Ianto's erection. Jack used his body to push Ianto closer to Jay and the woman wriggled forward to get closer still. Ianto tipped his head back on Jack's shoulder as Jack directed him into the waiting wet warmth of Jay.

Ianto groaned at the feel of Jay around him. Jack increased the pressure on his back, pushing him deeper into the woman. Jay gasped and grabbed Ianto's hips, raising her own up to meet him. Ianto couldn't help himself and started moving rhythmically inside Jay, trying to keep it slow and steady, but it had it had been too much already.

Jack wasted no more time as he watched the pair quickly build towards orgasm together. He picked up the lube from its resting place on the desk and quickly slicked his cock with the smooth liquid. He placed himself against Ianto's opening and heard his breath catch. Jack pushed himself deep inside his partner in one quick, fluid movement. Ianto's back arched and his body jerked, pushing him even deeper inside Jay. She screamed at the sudden increase in intensity. Jack pounded hard against Ianto, causing him to thrust deep and hard inside Jay. The three lovers let their hands and mouths roam wherever they could reach, not knowing, not caring who they were touching as long as they could feel warm flesh beneath their lips and fingertips.

Ianto was so close and his muscles started to tense and quiver. This caused a sudden tightening around Jack's cock and he groaned deeply pushing harder into the young man. Ianto was pushed over the edge and with a sharp cry started to come, pushing deep in to Jay's body. Ianto's climax undid Jay and Jack at the same time and they came together, loud and hard on either side of Ianto Jones.

They stayed locked together for a few moments each trying to get their breath back. Finally Jack took a step backwards on shaky legs. He looped an arm around Ianto's waist and pulled him backwards with him, holding him close to his body, kissing a bead of sweat from his neck.

"So" said Jay with a broad grin "who's up for round two?"

_**AN**__ – first attempt at full on slash. Reviews, criticism, pointers etc gratefully received with happy vibes given to all. _

_Should there be a round two?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN**__ – Sorry it has taken so long to update this. I haven't been in a slash writing mood for a while. But tonight my smut muse deamon started jumping up and down on my shoulder, so I gave her a big kiss and this is the result. I hope you likey ;o)_

_Usual TW and characters not mine stuff, and if you don't like slash, don't read, 'cos that's all this is!_

"So," said Jay with a broad grin "who's up for round two?"

Ianto opened his mouth in shock. She wanted more? After that? He turned to glance at Jack over his shoulder. Jack's broad grin said it all. So did he. Ianto swallowed heavily. He still didn't have his breath back.

Jack spoke up now. "Why don't we go somewhere a little warmer? Hot house?"

"Sounds good." said Jay as she pushed herself away from the desk and headed towards the door. Jack gave Ianto a little squeeze and a kiss on his cheek.

"Come on." he whispered "I'll make it worth your while." Ianto's cock twitched involuntarily. They turned to follow Jay.

Jay stood still and turned around, her nakedness framed by the doorway. She looked Ianto up and down, once again appraising him.

"Trousers and waist coat." Ianto raised a questioning eyebrow. "Put your trousers and waistcoat back on. You're our toy tonight. I want to dress you up and then undress you again."

Jack moaned in his ear at Jay's words and Ianto's stomach fluttered. Looking at the ground he retrieved his clothes and dressed as Jay had instructed.

Jack studied him. This was a good look on him and he couldn't believe he hadn't tried this combination before. The waistcoat pulled in, accentuating Ianto's waist, his broad shoulders and strong arms stood out from the dark colour of the material. Jack continued the game.

"Ianto. Bring up some blankets to the hothouse. As many as you can find. And bring everything else you think we'll need too."

Ianto stared at him. What was this? Had he just become their slave or something? Oh. Yes. That was exactly it. Flushing red, embarrassed at how much this was turning him on he disappeared to carry out Jack's instructions.

Having got the blankets and a small bag of other things he thought would be useful Ianto reappeared at the door to the hothouse. Jack was sat on a chair, Jay sideways over his lap. They were kissing, slowly and languidly, their hands roaming unhurriedly over each other's bodies.

Ianto coughed delicately in the door way. If they were going to treat him like a butler, he would act like one. The pair turned to look at him.

"Spread the blankets out on the floor Ianto." instructed Jack. They stopped kissing and watched him work, but the hands still fluttered over each other's skin. Ianto wondered briefly exactly what their relationship had been in the past, but decided it was best not to know right now.

The floor was quickly covered in a layer of blankets to protect them from the hard floor. Jack had seen the cloth bag that Ianto had also carried in with him and watched as he tucked the bag on the floor near one of the built in shelving units before going to stand in the middle of the carpet of blankets.

He stood expectantly looking at Jack and Jay. Jack whispered into Jay's ear as they looked at him. Jay shook her head.

"No, he looks too pretty. Let's keep him like that for a while."

"Ianto. Come over here." Ianto went to move towards them at Jack's command. Jay stopped him.

"On your knees Beautiful." Ianto did as he was told and crawled over to Jay and Jack. He and Jack played games before, though not quite like this. But there was something about Jay, something that made him pretty sure he would do anything she asked. And enjoy it.

Ianto knelt in front of the two Time Agents; the two of them naked save for their near identical wrist straps. Jay twisted on Jack's lap and opened her legs. Ianto didn't need a second invitation. He leant forward and put his head between Jay's spread thighs. Flicking out his tongue he savoured the woman's taste. She tasted like no woman he had ever experienced. He could also taste himself on her which reminded him how good it had felt inside her.

Jay moaned above him as he used his tongue and lips to pleasure her. Two hands knotted into his hair, one Jack's, one Jay's. Ianto put his own hands out. He grasped Jay's hip with one hand, squeezing the flesh and tilting her hips to give him better access. His other hand rested on Jack's thigh. He explored with his finger, tracing out patterns on the hot skin. He felt a tremor run across Jack's skin as Jay started to writhe under his touch as he dipped his tongue deeper inside her.

Jay twisted her head to catch Jack in a kiss and he wrapped his free arm a bit tighter around her. Jay's body responded more and more to Ianto's perfect mouth and as she moved her hips she ground down against Jack's cock, the friction stirring it back into life.

Ianto kept up his assault on Jay's body, moaning into her, pushing her closer and closer. Finally he got what he wanted and he felt both of her hands on his head. Ianto removed his hand from Jay's hip and reached into his pocket. He had kept them both focused by carrying the bag and they had failed to notice the bulge in his pocket. He was just wondering which one of them he would get first. They may have their games, but he could play his too.

With Jay and Jack locked in a kiss Ianto moved his hands and snapped the handcuffs over Jay's wrists in one swift move. Jay snapped her head around to Ianto in surprise. Ianto removed his head from between Jay's thighs and grinned up at her wolfishly. Jack looked to see what had happened and his grin instantly matched Ianto's.

"Oh, baby, you're good."

Ianto rocked back on his heels and licked his lips clean of Jay's juices. Jay sat stock still on Jack's lap, hands cuffed in front of her. The game had changed on her very suddenly. She wasn't used to this and rarely relinquished control. But this. Him. Oh, this was good. Ianto was good. She could love a boy like Ianto. One so full of surprises. She would relinquish control this time. But she wouldn't make it look easy.

"What have you done?"

"I felt like playing a different game."

Jack snaked a hand around in front of Jay's body and look hold of the chain that connected the two cuffs. Holding the chain tightly he ensured that Jay could not move. Ianto stood up, rising slowly to his full height, and spoke again.

"I think it's your time to get on your knees now."

Jay glared at him, making it look as real as she could. Jack raised his hips in an attempt to knock Jay off his lap. Scowling she stoop up and then keeping her gaze steady on Ianto she lowered herself to her knees.

"Undo his trousers." ordered Jack.

Jay continued to fix her gaze on Ianto's eyes as she raised her cuffed hands in front of her and slowly undid his trousers. Ianto hard cocked freed itself immediately. Enjoying the role reversal Ianto took his turn to thread his hands through Jay's hair.

"Taste him."

Jay finally broke eye contact with Ianto as he used his hands to guide her head towards him. He rocked his hips forward to ensure his full length went into her mouth. He had been teased enough already today.

Jack sat back and watched as Jay closed her eyes, losing herself in her pleasuring of Ianto. Jack began to stroke himself watching as Ianto tipped his head back and rocked his hips backwards and forwards, pushing himself deeper into Jay's willing mouth. His trousers started to creep down his hips, slipping down his legs until they pooled around his ankles.

Jay moaned around Ianto's cock sending even more pleasurable vibrations into the young man. Jack couldn't keep away any more and he stood up to join them. He leant around Jay and kissed Ianto. It was wet and warm and full of passion. His hands traced down Ianto's chest and he unbuttoned his waistcoat shrugging it over his shoulders. Jay gave a disappointed moan as it hit the floor. She had so wanted to undress him again.

Jack stepped away from the kiss, exchanging a look with Ianto.

"You are in no position to complain." Ianto pulled his hips backwards and his hands still in Jay's hair turned her head towards Jack. "Make it up to him." Jack groaned as Jay took him deep into her mouth. Ianto took the opportunity to step out of his trousers. Then he leant forward again to pull Jack into another deep kiss. He ran one hand along Jay's neck and across her shoulder feeling her shiver beneath his touch.

Ianto suddenly realised that Jay's body was moving in a different way and her moans were getting deeper. Looking down her saw that her cuffed hands were between her legs.

"Oh no you don't." Ianto said. He put a firm hand around Jay's neck and pulled her backwards roughly, throwing her into the floor. Ianto leaned down and took hold of the handcuffs.

"Kneel up again." He held tight to the cuffs so Jay could brace herself to pull herself up. She stared at him coldly as he lifted her hands and hooked the chain behind her neck, immobilising her hands. He kissed her tenderly.

"Don't worry Jay," he whispered into her mouth, "I promise it will be worth it."

He straightened up again, and continued to address Jay.

"Move over there so you are next to the blankets." Jay started to rise to her feet.

"On your knees." Ianto ordered, mimicking Jay's earlier instruction.

Throwing him another dirty look Jay did as she was told. Ianto walked back over to Jack and gathered him in his arms. He pushed him gently over to the blankets and the two lay down next to each other, side on to Jay so she could watch everything.

And Jay did watch. She watched as Jack and Ianto pressed their bodies and mouths together, rolling on the blankets; hands wandering, stroking, fondling, grabbing. She watched as their mouths explored each others bodies, licking, biting, kissing, sucking. She watched them with her trapped hands above her head and an ache between her legs. Jack and Ianto moaned against each other as they continued to use fingers and mouths to pleasure each other.

Ianto rolled Jack onto his back once more and used his knees to spread Jack's thighs. Ianto leaned over the other man's head and retrieved the cloth bag, pulling a small bottle of lube out.

Jack suddenly realised exactly what Ianto's game was. He wasn't just planning to dominate Jay, but both of them. He wanted to be completely in charge. Without a second thought Jack surrendered himself.

Jay watched as Jack allowed his legs to be spread by Ianto. She watched Ianto smear lube onto his fingers, saw him slide one finger into Jack. Jack's body responded and Ianto followed with a second finger and then a third. Jack was moaning and pushing his body down towards Ianto. The younger man removed his probing, stretching fingers and applied lube to his cock, taking time to stroke himself while he did it.

Ianto lifted Jack's hips and Jack wrapped his legs around Ianto's waist. Jay watched as Ianto slid himself into Jack. She saw the fluttering of Ianto's eyelids as the sensations of Jack's body wrapped tightly around him assailed his senses. She saw Jack arch his back as his body was filled.

Ianto stayed still for a moment, earning a look of desperation from Jack. Ianto leant forward;

"Don't even think about coming."

Jack groaned at the whispered instruction and bit his lip as Ianto started moving inside him. Jay continued to watch the muscles rippling under Ianto's skin as he moved slowly in and out of Jack. Jack was clutching at Ianto's arms, trying to pull him in deeper, but continued to bite his lip as he tried to hold back his orgasm.

Ianto started moving faster, pushing himself deeper and deeper into Jack. Jack cried out as Ianto hit that sweet spot inside him, time and time again, but he clenched his stomach muscles, trying to hold back his pleasure.

Jay watched as Ianto's face started to change. As he got closer to his release his face started to soften, and Jay watched as he started to lose control for the second time that night. Jack was biting his lip hard and moaning and with a couple of final, deep thrusts, Ianto exploded inside him.

Jay's mouth was watering as Ianto pulled himself out of Jack and stood up on shaky legs. He walked over to Jay and guided her over to Jack.

"Ride him." he ordered.

Jay didn't need to be told twice. Ianto hooked his hands under her shoulders to hold her steady as she moved to throw one leg over Jack's hips. Jack gave Ianto a quick look, waiting for a nod of approval, before he took hold of his weeping cock and guided it into Jay.

They gasped together as she lowered herself onto him. Both so desperate, so in need of friction, and touch and release. Jack took hold of Jay's hips and started to move her on him. The cuffs still held Jay's arms above her neck which arched her back and pushed her breasts forwards. Jack couldn't keep his eyes of them as they moved which each thrust of his body into Jay's.

Ianto knelt behind Jay and she felt his body close behind her. Two strong arms wrapped around her from behind and she felt herself being pulled back tightly against the hot, firm body. His hands roamed across her stomach and breasts, but kept her pulled back tight against him. She allowed herself to lean backwards, resting on him.

The movement changed the angle of her hips, allowing Jack to thrust himself even deeper inside her. Not being able to move Jay let her body be guided by Jack's hands on her hips and Ianto's everywhere else.

Jack and Jay had both been teased for so long that finally having the feel of themselves against each other and the friction of their bodies moving together meant that they couldn't last long.

Jack pounded up hard into Jay's body and she could feel herself getting close to the edge. Ianto watched Jack's face and could see that he was close, just as he could feel Jay's need as her body trembled in his arms.

"Now." he said to both of them. He watched as Jack's hands tightened their grip on Jay's hips and they moved together. He watched Jack throw his head back and cry out as he buried himself deep inside Jay. Jay threw her head back and cried out, allowing Ianto to take all her weight.

Jack and Jay's cries mingled together as their orgasms washed over them, wave after wave of pleasure taking over their bodies.

As they calmed down, Ianto unhooked Jay's hands from behind her head and leant her gently forward so she could take Jack's mouth into a lingering kiss. He unhooked his leg from over Jack's body and moved so he was lying next to him. Jay leant over and kissed him, in the same languid, unhurried way, before releasing him and letting him and Jack share another tender, satisfied kiss.

_**AN**__ - Well, I hope you liked it. Potentially there could still be some time left before morning. Anyone got any requests of what they would like to happen next? Or should we let Ianto sleep?_


End file.
